


Complaisant - Tony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1397]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs thoughts about Tony and what others think of him.





	Complaisant - Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/26/2003 for the word [complaisant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/02/26/complaisant).
> 
> complaisant[ kuh m-pley-suh nt, -zuh nt, kom-pluh-zant ]  
adjective  
inclined or disposed to please; obliging; agreeable or gracious; compliant:  
the most complaisant child I've ever met.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #658 Surrender.
> 
> This can be seen as Tibbs or not.

Gibbs watched Tony chatting up the victims, the police, and anyone else on the scene. He knew everyone Tony talked to that didn’t know him well would all make the same incorrect assumption. It wouldn’t be the first time people assumed a complaisant Tony was an easy mark. 

Gibbs knew better. He knew that it didn’t matter how easy going Tony was or how eager to please he was. There was only one personality trait that Tony had that mattered.

He never surrendered. That was the reason Gibbs had chosen him for his team. Unlike the rest of the cops in Baltimore, Tony had been the only one who had never given up. 

In fact, Tony was the only he’d ever met who was strong enough to even stand up to him and never surrender. It didn’t matter how hard Gibbs glared, Tony would never give up if he knew he was right. Sometimes he wished Tony would surrender for him, but most of the time his refusal to do so was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again. It's time for the NCIS SeSa. Sign-ups close on 10/27. So get in while you still can. Calling all NCIS authors. Want a story written for you? Willing to spread some holiday cheer and write a story for someone else? Then sign up for the SeSa [here](https://ncis-sesa.livejournal.com/25025.html) or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_SeSa_2019/profile). Make sure you read the rules.
> 
> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
